The Spirit of Winter
by Findel
Summary: This is a christmas fic I wrote. Lina wishes for snow and is given her wish by the one and only jack frost Try and guess who plays Jack


**The Spirit of Winter**

* * *

Well this is my Christmas fic, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Lina Inverse, one of the top students of her class at Slayers University in Sailoon, sat out on her friend's balcony staring dreamily at the stars. She had moved from her home in Zefilia to go to the University, and she was feeling a bit home sick. Sure, she enjoyed being on her own, but there was one thing she missed. The snow back home. Usually every year in Zefilia they would get some snow around about Christmas time. She had been in Sailoon a year and a half now and was disappointed to find out that the city hardly got any snow. Lina was drifting off into thought when she was brought back into reality by, "Miss Lina, aren't you going to come in and have some tea with us," cried Amelia from the door. 

Lina looked to her friend and answered, "I'm coming, I'm coming." 

Lina got up, walked inside the apartment, and shut the door behind her. She watched as Amelia started setting cups and plates down for them to have a bit of tea. Now Amelia was still in high school, but her father Phil was a dean in the University, and she liked hanging out with Lina and Sylphiel. 

"Tea is ready," called Sylphiel as she brought the kettle of warm tea to the table.

Sylphiel poured tea into each cup before setting down and taking a sip, "This tea is wonderful"

"I agree Miss Sylphiel," cheered Amelia, "You always make the best tea."

Both girls glanced over at their friend to see her staring dreamily at the night's sky again. Amelia poked Lina on the shoulder and asked, "Miss Lina is something wrong?"

Lina started when Amelia poked her. She turned to face the girl and said, "It's nothing Amelia. I guess I'm just a little home sick that's all."

"Oh my, Miss Lina why didn't you say anything," asked Sylphiel, "We could have seen about getting you transportation home for the holidays and back."

"It's not that I really miss being home, it's just I.......I miss the snow," Lina said sheepishly.

Amelia blinked and asked," Snow?"

"Yeah, every year Zefilia got at least two to three inches of snow, but Sailoon doesn't even get a speck," sighed Lina as she looked back out the window.

"Oh," Amelia replied and then exclaimed, "You could always ask Jack Frost to make it snow."

Lina looked at Amelia and saw that she was joking. At the way she said it Lina thought Amelia had been serious. "Very funny Amelia. Don't I wish there was some funny little gnome running around making it snow," Lina sighed again.

"You know my mother claimed that she saw Jack Frost when she was young," Sylphiel added, "Of course she was about six then, and she had quite an imagination."

Lina chuckled a bit at the thought, "Yeah she must of had one if she thought she saw a small little gnome like that running around."

"Well, mother said he was pretty tall," Sylphiel said.

"How tall," asked Amelia.

"Oh, maybe a head and a half taller than Miss Lina," Sylphiel said somewhat sheepishly.

Lina quit chuckling and looked at Sylphiel, "Yeah right, and I'm Titania. Every bit of folklore ever told about Jack Frost says he comes no higher than my waist. Hmp, trying to said a gnome is taller than me, are you suggesting I'm too short," Lina asked with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"No, no Miss Lina, I was just making an example of what mother said. She said he was pretty tall and looked like some kind of blue elf," Sylphiel defended quickly not wanting to incur Lina's wrath.

"Hrmp, like your mother knows anything," Lina scoffed and turned to look out the window.

Lina looked out into the night sky. She saw a nearby tree shake, like it was blowing in the wind, and she looked back to the stars. Lina soon did a double take when she saw all the other trees weren't moving. She shot her attention back to the tree to catch a glimpse of something blue and then it was gone. Lina shook her head and looked back at the tree, _I could've sworn something was in that tree. Man, look at me I want it to snow so badly I'm starting to imagine I'm seeing the Jack Frost that Sylphiel's mother claimed to see. I think I'm going to go home now. _Lina turned to her friends and said, "Guys I'm really tired. I think I'm going go home now."

Sylphiel and Amelia watched Lina leave, looked at each other and shrugged.

Lina went home and went to bed thinking, _I must be going nuts. I am imagining things_, and totally unaware of the figure watching from a tree near the window.

* * *

_Man that was close, _thought the figure as he watched Lina. _First I let that girl see me thirty some years ago and now I almost let her see me. I must be slipping with the passage of time._ The figure watched as Lina settled down to bed, _Not bad for a mortal,_ he thought with a bit of a lecherous smile on his face. _Well, looks like Jack Frost has found the one who will get their wish this year._ With that the figure known as Jack Frost pulled his cloak around him and disappeared into the winter mist. 

* * *

Next morning Lina awoke with the sun blazing straight into her eyes. She pulled the covers over her head and moaned, "Man, I don't wanna get up, stupid sun."

After about twenty minutes of lying under the covers Lina got up and took a shower. After taking care of the necessities of hygiene Lina walked to her kitchen to get some breakfast. Lina ate a big bowl of cereal, and as she shut the refrigerator door, after putting the milk away noticed something. She picked a note off the refrigerator that she had wrote to herself off and remembered she needed to go shopping today. She grabbed her jacket and on the way out the door threw away the note that read, "Buy and mail presents for family."

Lina had been shopping for about three hours and had quite a number of gifts to send to her family back in Zefilia. The day was going pretty good and everything seemed to be going right. She had gotten over her depression somewhat and was now enjoying herself except for one thing. Every where she went she saw this same guy. He was in every department, electronic, and even novelty store that she visited. She could have sworn he was following her. She would look back as she walked down the street, but he was never there. After she had finished her shopping she stopped off at a small cafe for a latte, and to rest from carrying so many packages. She ordered her latte and went to looking around the cafe. As she looked about something blue caught her eye. She looked where it had come from, and there was that same guy sitting on the opposite side of the cafe. 

The guy in question was reading a book on the table and was totally oblivious to Lina's gaze, or so she thought. He looked to be about nineteen years of age and was about a head and a half taller than Lina. He had light lavender hair, with one lock falling over his right eye, and ice blue eyes. His complexion was pale. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans that showed his lithe yet muscled physique. He had a pair of dark blue tinted sunglasses perched on the end of his nose, and a necklace with a blue crystal at the end. Now that Lina got a better look at him, and not just those fleeting glimpses in the stores, she was starting to think that it was a good omen he was everywhere she was. _The guy is pretty attractive. And here I was worrying I had attracted another annoyance. Well might as well go talk to him._ With that Lina got up and move to stand in front of the table he was at. She stood there for a second, thinking he would notice her, but then asked, "Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here," when he didn't.

The guy started somewhat and then looked up. When he did his sunglasses fell back over his eyes causing them to look like orbs of pure ice. He reached up and placed the glasses on top his head and said, "No, I don't mind."

Lina sat down and just looked at him for a second before she said, "I'm Lina. What's your name?"

The guy looked up from his book and answered, "Zelgadis, Zelgadis Greywords," _It has been quite a while since I have used my true name, _he thought as he gave his name.

"Zelgadis, that's a bit of an odd name," Lina quickly retracted that statement when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it was popular a long time back, but not anymore."

"Well, my parents for some reason just liked the name," Zelgadis answered, hiding the real reason he had a name from about forty years back.

"I'm not saying it isn't a nice name, it's just a little out of place. Do you mind if I just call you Zel," Lina hoped she really wasn't putting too much of her foot in her mouth.

"Sure, why not," was his reply.

Lina, now somewhat relieved that he wasn't ready to just leave, looked at what book he was reading. The title of the book read, 'Lore and Legends'. "You like Mythology," Lina asked with a bit of interest.

"I read it here and there," he answered as he flipped another page in the book.

Lina looked down at the page to catch the section heading of, 'Jack Frost, The Spirit of Winter.' "That's a perfect legend to be reading for this time of year," Lina said as she read a bit of the passage.

"Oh, so do you know something about Jack Frost," Zelgadis asked as he put the book away.

"I'm not an expert but most of what I know is the basic folklore. Jack Frost was said to be a small man or gnome with the powers to control the winter weather. He was also known to be somewhat of a trickster, not as bad as Puck, but a trickster like all Fae. It is also said that sometimes he would grant a wish to someone he thought was worthy. That is about all I can think of," Lina said as she finished he small rant on the folklore of Jack Frost.

Zelgadis' eye almost went bug-eyed, _And that's only knowing the basic folklore_, his mind screamed at the amount of information this girl had about the legend. _I must also try to get out of my predecessor's shadow, known as a stupid gnome all my life is annoying._ "Well, I see you know a good bit. Do you know about any other figures, or do you just specialize in winter spirits?"

With that Lina and Zel continued to talk and laugh for about an hour. Zel looked out the window to see it was getting dark, "Well, I must be going, but I would like to meet again," Zel said as he stood.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow but I can meet you in the park at about nine o'clock tomorrow night," Lina answered with a small bit of enthusiasm.

"How about nine-thirty," Zel asked.

"That's fine," Lina said.

"Well, I want to give you something before I go," Zel said as he took off his necklace and handed it to Lina.

Lina took the crystal and started somewhat when she found it to be slightly cold to the touch. She held it for a bit, to see if the constant heat would warm it, but it stayed at the same cool temperature. "What kind of crystal is this? It won't heat up at all."

"It's called Ice crystal. It is said to have special ties to the winter months and weather. Some even say that it even holds some of Jack Frost's power. And, since you knew some much about him I thought you might like it," with that Zel turned and headed out the door and into the street.

Lina looked down at the gem. It was a beautiful shade of light blue and was cool to the touch. As she looked at the jewel she could have sworn that she saw a piece of it glow, but quickly dismissed it. She tied the necklace, which consisted of a leather strap and the jewel, around her neck. She then picked up her bags and headed home. She walked like she was gliding on air. An energy, a force, was coursing through her veins after meeting Zelgadis in the cafe. She found herself wondering if it was the jewel or Zel that had this effect on her. _Man, don't I wish that this gem held the power to make it snow. That's all I want this Christmas is some snow,_ Lina stopped for a second and then added to her thoughts, _Oh yes, and Zelgadis wrapped in a bow under the Christmas __Tree._ She smirked at the idea of finding him wrapped up like a gift under her tree on Christmas Day. After Lina made it home and put her packages down she decided that she needed a nice warm bath.

Lina changed into a crimson bathrobe with her initials stitched into it. She sat on the edge of the tub as she waited for the water to heat up and began to ponder over the day. Her thoughts went back to Zel, the way he had been everywhere she was, how interesting he was to talk to, and his looks. Lina felt a shiver go down her spine as she recalled an image of him smiling at her. His smile, even though it seemed rare, was enough to knock Lina off her feet. When the water filled the tub Lina tossed off the robe and lowered herself into the bath.

* * *

Jack Frost had positioned himself in a tree looking into Lina's bedroom. He waited for about twenty minutes before Lina emerged from her bathroom in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. He watched as Lina headed towards her vanity. The bathrobe she was wearing was crimson with her initials stitched into it in black thread. The most eye catching aspect of it was that it stopped at her knees, showing off her slim creamy white legs. He gritted his teeth as he fought for the control to not just appear in her room, and watched on as Lina combed her hair. He turned as he heard a sound in the tree next to him to meet the gaze of a blonde woman. "What are you doing here?"

The woman was about a half a head shorter than Jack with long blonde hair. She had blue eyes that where trained on the winter spirit with a look of extreme worry. When she was asked what she was doing here she answered in a chiding tone, "You know exactly why I'm here, Zelgadis Greywords. The day you became Jack Frost you knew there were certain rules set down by lord Oberon that you needed to follow. Your dangerously close to breaking one, no love or any affairs what so ever with mortals except when fulfilling your job."

"But I am fulfilling my job Filia. She is the one I have chosen to give the wish to," Zelgadis answered quite annoyed with the nosy higher ranking fae.

"I know that but your falling for this girl. I know it, you know it, everyone with eyes knows it. If you keep up at this pace then you will be cast down into the Unseelie court," Filia almost screamed at the stubborn fae in front of her. 

"Now, Now Filia-chan," chided a mocking voice from behind Filia. 

Filia spun around quickly to come face to face with another fae, but this one was not to be toyed with. He was about as tall as Zel, but had shoulder length amethyst hair. His eyes were closed yet he seemed to be able to notice his surroundings with vivid detail. The last thing that set him apart was his mocking grin that beamed down at Filia as she looked up to him. The figure leaned down and lightly pecked Filia on the cheek saying, "Not all Unseelie are that bad. Wouldn't you agree." 

Filia blushed about five shades of red after receiving the peck on the cheek from Xellos. Xellos and Filia knew each other very well. Filia held a higher rank in the Seelie court than most fae, and Xellos held the same level of power but in the Unseelie court. As Filia caught her wits she yelled out, "Namagomi," and produced a nice sized mace from under her dress. 

Zelgadis decided to ignore the two warring fae and drew his attention attention back to Lina. That attention was soon broken as Filia's mace made contact with a large tree branch. At this time all fae located in the tree scattered for fear of being seen. 

* * *

Lina was simply brushing her hair and still thinking about the day's events. As she was finishing her hair she heard a loud crash outside her window. She spun around and stood up to see that a branch had fallen off the old tree next to her bedroom window. _Man, that tree must have a termite problem or something_, Lina mused for a while over what could have caused the branch to just break like that. A few minutes later Lina simply shrugged it off and went to fix her some dinner.

* * *

The next day Lina found herself at work in the perfume section of a local department store. She didn't particularly care for the job, but she needed to make money some how. But, something was different about today. Something, an energy kept her from really getting truly bored. The day was going kind of slow, with a few people stopping to purchase and try perfume, but not much else. To pass the time Lina would just lean on the counter and study the ice crystal she got from Zel. _Where in the world did he get this thing? I have looked all over for references on the crystal, but none exist except in myths. Zel's got some explaining to do. _At the thinking of his name Lina drifted off into a daydream. 

There she was in a giant field of dandelions. She began to run through the field, began to frolic and enjoy herself in the flowers. Soon she felt a cold breeze go by and shuttered as it passed. She turned towards the breeze to see Zel standing in the field. That same smile she adored plastered on his face. She ran to him and threw her arms around him in a loving embrace. Zel pushed her away a bit. Before Lina could say anything, he caught her left hand in his, and wrapped his right arm around her waist. Lina soon heard an enchanting song coming from all around like the field itself was alive. Zel and Lina danced and swayed to the music without a care in the world. Zel brought Lina close to him as the music began to die down. He looked her in the eyes and leaned towards her. Lina closed her eyes and tilted her head, ready to receive his kiss when she heard, "Miss Lina......Miss Lina!" 

"Huh," Lina asked as she was broken out of her dream world by Sylphiel calling her name from the other end of the counter. Yes, Sylphiel worked in the perfume department as well. "What do you need Sylphiel," Lina asked somewhat annoyed.

Sylphiel walked over to Lina and in passing said, "Just wanted to let you know that our shift is over."

"Oh," was Lina witty remark.

"What are you doing tonight," Sylphiel asked.

"Oh, I'm meeting someone, a friend of mine," Lina blushed as she replied.

"Who is this friend? You never told me you meet someone new. What is she like," Sylphiel asked in quick session.

Lina blushed another shade of red when she admitted, "Well, I think he would be a bit insulted to be called a girl."

Sylphiel eyes went wide, _Miss Lina meet a guy. A guy that she likes, and hasn't tried to beat, pummel, or blow up yet_, questioned her mind at the new found knowledge. Sylphiel noticed Lina that was looking at her and quickly covered with, "Well, you go on and have a good time tonight. You don't need me getting in the way." 

Lina was about to say something but Sylphiel had already shot by and was half way out the door. "Oh well," Lina said as she looked down at she watch, "nine o'clock, head to the park." 

* * *

Lina got to the park about ten minutes before she was supposed to meet Zelgadis and decided to just relax on a bench and wait. Little did Lina know that Zel was already there.

Zel watched Lina from a tree behind the bench. He then closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, "There now I am totally Zelgadis and not looking like my Jack Frost persona."

Zel climbed out of the tree, looking the same he did when he talked with Lina before, and made his way towards the bench silently. He got right behind Lina without her noticing and then said, "Nice night don't you agree," while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lina started when Zel's voice and hand came from behind her. She spun around to meet his gaze with her own, "Please don't do that," she squeaked as she caught her breath.

"Oh sorry, didn't think you would frighten that easily," Zel replied as he took a seat next to her.

"It's not that I'm scared, you just startled me," Lina looked away and blushed slightly in embarrassment of being that jumpy.

"Well, do you feel like going for a walk," Zel asked.

"Sure," Lina beamed a smile at him as she stood up.

Lina and Zel walked around the park for about an hour. Soon they came to the fountain at the center. As they got closer Lina noticed that Zel was becoming nervous for some reason. She couldn't figure out why but she was going to find out. "What you don't like this area of the park or something?"

"What? Oh, no its just I don't particularly care for being around the fountain," Zel answered somewhat sheepishly.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll get you wet," Lina asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Zel gulped, "You.......You could put it that way."

As Zel was about to back away Lina grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the fountain. Zel pulled with all his might but this girl had strength that seem inhuman. Soon enough Zel's footing slipped and he went falling towards the fountain. His knee banged the side and he fell smack into a fountain of ice. "Ouch," was Zel's witty reply.

Lina blinked a couple of times before she asked, "What in the world is going on?!?"

Zel stood up to see what he was expecting to happen, the water in the fountain had turned to ice. _Damn, I have to learn to control that better._

Lina tried to figure out what could have caused this, and all points went back to Zel. It wasn't cold enough for ice, and it was water till Zel started to fall in. "Zel, what's going on," she asked as she looked at him with concern.

Zel didn't answer he just walked to a tree, placed his hand on it, and it turned totally to ice. He turned to Lina and said, "No use in hiding it any longer. You know," and with that he changed to his original form.

Lina stepped back in shock as Zel body changed. He now looked like a blue elf with shards of ice buried in his skin. She worked up the courage and said, "Your.......,"

Zel cut her off and answered in a voice carrying nothing but coldness, "Jack Frost, the supposed gnome that can control the aspects of winter. Yes, that is who I am." 

Lina just stared at Zel. She couldn't believe that all this time Jack Frost was real and was right under her noise. "What.....what do you want with me," she asked, "Now that I know you were following me for a purpose." 

"To grant your wish," was Zel's simple reply. 

"My wish? Oh, you mean about the snow? Well, I'm not so sure if that's what I want anymore," Lina concentrated on the ground below as she talked. 

Zel walked up to her and placed his arm around her waist. "I can grant you only one wish, and it must be within my power." 

Lina looked up at Zel and said disappointedly," I know, but I'm not sure what I want anymore." 

Zel cupped Lina's chin with his hand and looked her in the eyes," Well, this part you don't have to wish for," with that Zel kissed Lina tenderly on the lips. 

Lina felt the world spin around her as the kiss went on. She felt a wave of coolness flow from her lips, down her spine, and all through her body. A moment later they part and Lina looked into Zel's eyes and said, "I know what I want." 

Zel smiled slightly and replied, "Well, say it and it will be done." 

"I want you to stay with me. I wish you would always be by my side." 

Zel frowned slightly, "Well, I can't grant that right now. I must first find someone to take my place. But, I promise I will be back." 

"I'll be waiting," Lina replied as Zel all but disappeared in the winter night's mist. 

* * *

Christmas Day came and Lina was over at Sylphiel's apartment celebrating with her and Amelia. It was about noon when the door bell rang. "I'll get it," cried Amelia.

Amelia opened the door to see a young man standing there with a package. The man was quite taller than Amelia with shoulder length amethyst hair and eyes. Well, one eye was open the other was closed but for no apparent reason. "Yes, is there a Lina Inverse here," asked the man.

"Yes, I'll get her," Amelia said as she went in to get Lina.

Lina came to the door to see the man standing there and said, "I'm Lina. What can I do for you."

"I have a package here for you," was his simple reply.

Lina took the package then looked back at the man, "Who are you? Your not dressed in a postman's uniform."

"Just think of me as a supernatural mailman," replied the man, "Oh yes, just to let you know, Zel-kun will probably be back quicker than you think. Oberon is quite pissed at him, hope you have a good holiday."

"What did you say," Lina tried to ask but the man disappeared into thin air.

Lina brought the package into the room and set it down on the table. "What is it Miss Lina," beamed Amelia.

Lina opened the package and pulled out a crystal orb. Inside were two figures a man and a woman. The man was seated on the ground with the woman's head resting in his lap. She the looked to see that the woman was her, and the man was Zel. The figurine of her was colored red and Zel was colored blue. Lina smiled at the orb and began to drift off when she heard Amelia screech, "Miss Lina!!! It's snowing!!"

Lina got up, clutching the orb to her chest, and looked out the window. Sure enough it was snowing. Lina smiled and looked back at the orb, _Thanks Zel. I hope to see you again soon._

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Author's notes: I took some liberties with the Jack Frost legend so if there are some things that don't seem to fit with what you know then it is probably my own spin of the legend,

* * *


End file.
